castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
End Times
End Times is the eighth and final episode of the second season of Netflix's original series, Castlevania. __TOC__ Synopsis :The dead are buried, friends and enemies are scattered, and hard choices are made. Plot Dracula's Castle, 1476 Alucard moves through the ruins of Dracula's Castle lamenting the wreckage caused by the fight with his father. Trevor and Sypha explore the castle, marveling at the engineering that underpins the castle. They are disappointed that Sypha's spell has seemingly burnt out the engine that allows the castle move. Alucard approaches them and tells them that he planned to go back to his vault in Gresit but has changed his mind. Unwilling to allow the castle to be abandoned, Alucard intends for the castle to be his new tomb. Trevor has another suggestion. Both the castle and the library are vast repositories of knowledge and need to be protected. Trevor bequeaths Alucard the Belmont Estate and tells him to make something of it and to become more than a pile of ruins and symbol of terror. The Desert Isaac sits at an oasis in the desert drinking water when he is approached by five men on horseback. He tells them to keep moving but they stop and intend to take him to the next town and sell him into slavery -- unless they get hungry before then. Isaac kills the men one by one. At night, Isaac resurrects his attackers into night creatures as the start of his own army. Near the Belmont Estate Sypha and Trevor walk through the forest, he asking Sypha whether she will rejoin the Speakers' caravan. She says yes, at least for a time to recount the story of their victory over Dracula. But in a rush of excitement, she says she doesn't want to stay with them and resume her "old" life. Since the two of them met, she has performed some extraordinary feats of magic (if she does say so herself), seen the wonders of the Belmont family library, and helped to defeat an army of vampires. She wants to continue, reminding Trevor that their job is not done, since they know that Dracula's army is not totally defeated and some are at Braila. She then argues that continuing on their current course would be good for Trevor, since in their short time together he has gone from being a surly, drunken wreck to (almost) a grown-up man. She believes that fighting evil is what he was born for and that he has finally found himself. Trevor slumps onto the ground and asks her if she is seriously saying that fighting monsters and putting himself in horrible danger is "good" for him. Sitting beside him, she responds that what she is really saying... is that she wants him to be with her, wherever she goes or whatever she does. She holds out her hand, and after a moment he takes it, admitting that he can't imagine another future for himself, or anyone else he could have that future with. He asks where they are headed for next. She says Braila should be their next stop... but, admiring the magnificent sunset lighting up the autumn trees in the valley, lays her head in his shoulder and suggests they stay right where they are for a little while. Braila In the ruins of Braila, Carmilla and Hector hide from the sunlight and townspeople. Carmilla announces her intention to return to Styria and reveals that Dracula is dead. Hector is bothered by the news and Carmilla's soldiers chain him up. Carmilla intends to take advantage of the power vacuum and needs Hector to raise an army of night creatures to serve her. With Hector in tow, Carmilla leads her forces out of Braila. Belmont Estate Trevor and Sypha load a wagon with supplies for their journey and they bid farewell to Alucard. They ride through the forest on their way to a new adventure. Dracula's Castle Entering the main hall of the castle, Alucard remembers his father while feeling that the castle is too empty. He wonders aloud if that is how his father felt before his mother came into Dracula's life. Reaching his father's study, he rights the chair and sits in it, enjoying shafts of sunlight coming in through the windows. He then remembers himself as a boy, playing in the castle before his mother laughingly scooped him up. The memories overwhelm Alucard, and he finally breaks down. Bowing over in his father's chair, Adrian Tepes cries, his tears flowing silently but freely. He weeps for his mother, snatched away by other men's cruelty and short-sighted avarice; for his father, in so many ways a great man, transformed by that cruelty and avarice into a monster; and for the laughing little boy he once was, growing up to become the instrument of his own father's destruction. Cast *Richard Armitage as Trevor Belmont *James Callis as Alucard *Alejandra Reynoso as Sypha Belnades *Jaime Murray as Carmilla *Theo James as Hector *Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Isaac Quotes :Isaac: Keep moving. I'm not in the mood. five horsemen approach him anyway. :Desert Traveler: Well, what do we have here? notices Isaac sipping water from the oasis. :Desert Traveler: It's thirsty, whatever it is. Don't drink the entire pool. Isaac: There is enough water for all. Desert Traveler: Oh, I don't care about all. I only care about us. stops drinking the water and opens his eyes. :Isaac: There will be plenty for you after I'm gone. Desert Traveler: But perhaps we want it all. Isaac: Yes. You probably do. Your kind always does. stands up and turns around to face the horsemen. :Second Desert Traveler: I think the desert has left us a little gift, don't you? Desert Traveler: Put a rope around it. horsemen unsheathe their swords one by one. :Desert Traveler: Put a rope around it. Drag it behind us. Perhaps we can sell it at the next town. Unless we get hungry between now and then, I suppose. Isaac: Is that really the best you have? Your best response to finding a lone stranger drinking at an oasis. Call him "it," and immediately draw plans to sell him or eat him. desert traveler in blonde hair cruelly chuckles. :Desert Traveler: You don't matter. You don't deserve my best. You're just some drifting clump of **** I discovered on the road and I'll do with you as I wish. Only I and my friends here matter. You are simply meat. smirks at the desert traveler. :Isaac: I'm not human? Desert Traveler: Oh, I'm sure you're human, Sir Philosopher of the Water Hole. I simply don't care. Isaac: Me neither. takes out his knife and engages in brutal combat with the horsemen, easily killing them in the process. :Sypha: When I met you, you reeked of piss, blood and stale beer. You killed a monster largely by accident... :Trevor: Hey, that took serious skills! :Sypha: And then demanded alcohol before storming off like a toddler with a thistle up his back end. :Trevor: Right-right, how does that even...? :Sypha: Shh! And now, in the short time we have known each other, you have rediscovered yourself, and you've grown. Today might be the first time I felt like I was talking to an adult man. You're better than you were when I met you. Do you know why I think that is? It's because you're doing what you were born for. As insane as it sounds, this entire nightmare scenario has made you complete. I think you should see it through... with me. Trevor: With you? Sypha: Yes. You could be my handsome sidekick or mascot. Imagine that. If you didn't talk much, people would think you were my deformed pet bear and throw you free food. Gallery The_belmont_hold_overlooking_dracula's_castle.png Shattered_teleportation_room.png Destroyed_alchemy_lab.png Trevor_and_sypha_walk_together.png Alucard_listens_to_trevor_talk.png Isaac_stops_at_an_oasis.png Confronted_by_slave_traders.png You_don't_matter.png Spending_the_night_alone.png I_might_like_an_army.png From_human_to_creature_of_the_night.png What_goes_around_comes_around.png View_of_the_vacant_castle.png Making_plans_for_the_future.png I_want_you_to_have_adventures_with_me.png Just_a_little_longer.png Carmilla_shrouded_in_black_robes.png Hector (animated series) - 02.png Leaving_braila_in_shackles.png Farewell,_alucard.png Hfd.jpg The_start_of_a_new_adventure.png Young Alucard Netflix.png The_tragic_prince's_hidden_tears.png The_tragic_prince's_hidden_tears02.png de:Endzeit Category:Season 2 Episodes